In copending patent application Ser. No. 728,498 filed Sept. 28, 1976 by Robert James Chavarria and Clark Berg Foster, there is disclosed a TRANSPARENT GAME BALL such as a pool ball molding apparatus, method and product. Further, in a copending application Ser. No. 857,297 filed Dec. 5, 1977 for SHOCK RESISTANT TRANSPARENT POLYMER SPHERE MOLDING APPARATUS, METHOD AND PRODUCT COMPOSITION by the inventors of this present application there are disclosed improved techniques in the provision of a transparent pool ball. So far as we are aware, the aforementioned copending patent applications constitute the only prior inventions having to do with the manufacture of a transparent pool ball.
The provision of a transparent pool ball provides many advantages in the game of pool, principally the fact that the rate of rotation of the ball can readily be observed because of its transparency and the visibility of a central disc supported therein carrying on its opposite faces the numeral designation of the ball. Because of the uniqueness of the provision of a transparent ball, it would be highly desirable to provide a similarly unique type of packaging therefor.